Patch Version 213
Patch Version 213, also called The Awakening: Will of the Gods, is a major game update released on August 30, 2016. It increases the level cap to 93, introduces the first batch of Awakening to Warriors, Archers and Sorceresses, and implements widespread balancing to a majority of classes. Changelog General * Level 93 Cap Opening * Rhadames World zone * 3 new dungeons (Vulcanus Swamp, Red Waste and Black Lake) * Awakening Classes (12 Classes) + New skills * Returned Typhoon Kim Nest (Normal / Hardcore) Others * Return of R-Coin Shop * Growth Section Improvements: HP of boss mobs in Level 16-80 dungeons and all Duel Dragon Nests are increased * Hero Level cap increased to 70 * Adjusted Difficulty Level for Wonderful Theme Park ** For Secret Room: Detection AoE of all mobs decreased; gauge for tracking opened treasures added ** For Thorny Path: More lives added (i.e., less HP is depleted upon receiving damage); timer extended by 1 minute ** For Reckless Umrak: Goddess statue durability increased by 50%; reward gauge adjusted ** For Hot-Tempered Bacchus: Meteor damage increased by 20%; Meteor AoE indicator improved. * Skill Window Improvements: Prerequisite skill indicators added. * Information Improvements: Main Stat can now be seen on the Character window. * Increased Intellect Stats: Equipment and Dragon Jades of Level 90 and above will now give the same amount of INT stat as with STR- and AGI-based items. Same boost applies with Heraldries and Talismans but it applies at all levels. * Level Up Reward Box Updated to Level 93 * Master-Apprentice Updated to Level 93: Rewards updated; Maximum level gap requirement between masters and apprentices lowered from 10 to 3 * Daily Task Changes * Distorted Zone Reward: Level 93 items can now be received from Gold completion chests. * Goddess's Teardrop / Goddess's Lament Stores Combined: Goddess Teardrops to be phased out in favor of Goddess Lament; All related rewards features and stores updated to reflect this change * Goddess's Sparkle Store * Theme Park Store * Blacksmith Store * Ladder Store * Colosseum Store * Unique Grade Ice Dragon Material Item in Server Storage * Changes in Craft Item List ** Epic equipment set crafting removed. ** Removed agate crafting; added garnet crafting. ** Low-grade jewel crafting removed. ** Crafting Attribute Dragon Jades, Level 70 Dragon Jades, and Random Enhancement Dragon Jades removed. ** Magic-grade Talisman crafting removed. * Genesis Necklace * New Jewel : Garnet * Hero Remote Exploration Reward Changes * Stack Count Increased: Friendship-related items can be stacked to 999 items to a stack; Dimensional Fragments can be stacked to 10,000 items a stack; Essence of Life can be stacked to 999 items a stack * Dimensional Rabbit no longer requires a Key of Dimensional Box. * Blacksmith Functional Improvements * Enhancement Heraldry and Talisman: Heraldries and Talismans can be transfered via Server Storage without needing to be sealed; Heraldry removal cost drastically lowered. * Lv40~80 Section Equipment Dragon Jade Slot Simplification: All and equipment from Level 40 to 80 will now have only one Dragon Jade slot. * Skill Balancing Removal * Creator Nest * Saint Haven Defense 2 * Rumble Mode * Dragon Hunting Day * Summer Shop Cash Shop Update Addition * Iona Costumes (monthly costume) * Iona Treasure Box ** Innocent Hero Weapon Exchange Coupon ** Innocent Iona Spirit (Growth Type) * Awakening Costume for Warrior, Archer and Sorceress (Coupon obtained from awakening quest) * Waddling Quacky pet * Duck Raincoat Costume Removal * Marine Costume (monthly costume) Gacha Box Update Addition * Clear Sky’s Beige Giant Armour Wing / Tail / Decal * Hero Iona Removal * Pure White Giant Feather Wing/Tail/Decal * Blue Ocean’s Wild Goose Spirit * Cold Manticore Box (Cold Manticore Mount + Heraldry) Skill Balancing All Classes (PVE) * All ultimate skill's level has been increased to Level 3. * Dash skill added to all characters * Basic classes’ party buff cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds. * Academic’s Auto Dispenser is reduced to 80 seconds. * Heal and Cure’s aerial and ground hit confirms are increased. ** Healing Relic ** Cure Relic ** Healing Relic EX ** Holy Shield ** Healing of Ajna ** Chakra Energy ** Chakra Cure ** Chakra Energy EX ** Chakra Miracle ** Sacrifice ** Heal Shower ** Heal Shower EX ** Poison Break EX All Classes (PVP) * In order to reduce the imbalance due to differences in defense stats, changes have been made so that there is only a minimal gap in each class’s defense stats. Attack power and HP have been lowered with the change in defense stats. * Max HP, defence power and attack power are reduced in Colosseum. * Dash skill added to all characters Cleric (PVP) * Toughness: Received damage is reduced to 5%. Priest (PVP) * Detonate:Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target Paladin (PVE) * Holy Relic: Attack power is increased. * Electic Smite: Attack power is increased. * Thor's Hammer: Attack power is increased. * Armour Break: Attack power is increased. * Divine Ascension :Attack power is increased. * Divine Vengeance: Attack power is increased. * Holy Relic: Attack power is increased. * Electric Smite: Attack power is increased. Crusader (PVE) * Judgment Hammer: Attack power is increased. Guardian (PVE) * Justice Crash: Attack power is increased. Priest (PVE) * Detonate:Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target Engineer (PVP) * Ice Pump Tower: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Physician (PVP) * Class Mastery II: Poison Break does not share cooldown with Instant. Academic (PVP) * Poison Break: Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target Alchemist(PVP) * Icing Mass: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Adept (PVE) * Class Mastery I: When Fire/Water attribute skill is used, attack power will be increased by a higher amount. Physician (PVE) * Class Mastery II: Poison Break does not share cooldown with Instant. Academic (PVE) * Poison Break: Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target Kali (PVP) * Negative Ghost:Damage area is slightly increased. Dancer (PVP) * Breeze Call Dance:Final Damage effect is reduced to 15%. * Illusion Dance:Final Damage effect is reduced to 15%. Screamer (PVP) * Dragon's Soul:Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Dark Summoner (PVP) * Chaos Formation EX:Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Soul Eater (PVP) * Specter of Pain EX:Additional hit motion is improved. * Cling Snake EX Instant:Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Soul Scream:Attack power is increased. * Spirit Dancer (PVP) * Praetor EX:Amount of increase in damage for Praetor is reduced to 15%. * Screamer (PVE) * Increase Soul:Attack power is increased by a higher amount. * Grudge Formation:Attack power is increased by a higher amount. Dark Summoner (PVE) * Chaos Formation:Attack power is increased. * Sadism Pleasure:Duration is increased to 40 seconds. * Attack power is increased by a higher amount. Soul Eater (PVE) * Specter of Pain EX:Additional hit motion is improved. * Specter of Pain:Attack power is increased. * Soul Scream: Attack power is increased. * Soul Scream: Cooldown is reduced to 34 sec. * Class Mastery II: Attack power is increased by a higher amount. * Assassin Chaser (PVP) * The End: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Bringer (PVE) * Illusion Strike:Attack power is increased. * Night Explosion:Attack power is increased. * Plasma Burst:Attack power is increased. * Shadow Focus:Attack power is increased. * Line of Darkness:Attack power is increased. * Spectral Guise:Attack power is increased. * Outbreak:Attack power is increased. * Ring Strike: Attack power is increased. * Ring Strike: Cooldown is reduced to 18 sec. Abyss Walker (PVE) * Nightfall:Attack power is increased. * Class Mastery II:Attack power is increased by a higher amount. Light Fury (PVE) * Sunshine Spark:Cooldown is reduced to 15 sec. * Outbreak EX:Cooldown is reduced to 6 sec. Patrona(PVE) * Flow Up:Attack power is increased. Ruina(PVE) * Overcharge:Changed to allow frontal attack when Attack Button is cancelled. * Class Mastery II:Attack power is increased by a higher amount. Defensio(PVE) * Overboost (Defence):Final Damage effect is enhanced. * Taunting Blow:Attack power is increased. * Beat Down EX:During the collecting attack, enter Attack Button to use landing attack immediately. * Leap Over EX:During the collecting attack, enter Attack Button to spin to the front immediately to attack. * Class Mastery II:Attack power is increased by a higher amount. Flurry(PVP) * Flow Up:Attack power is increased. Piercer(PVP) * Shutter Bounce:Attack power is increased. * Stab Screw:Attack power is increased. * Spinning Swing:Attack power is increased. * Hovering Blade:Cooldown is reduced to 12 sec. Sting Breezer(PVP) * Class Mastery II:Cooldown recovery is reduced to 12 sec. Piercer(PVE) * Hovering Blade:Attack power is increased. * Piercing Spike:Attack power is increased. * Dent Blow:Cooldown is reduced to 32 sec. * Attack power is increased. * Champagne:Attack power is increased. * Spear Hand:Attack power is increased. Sting Breezer(PVE) * Arcane Focus:Attack power is increased. * Poking Beehive:Attack power is increased. * Piercing Spike EX:Reduction in cooldown is changed to 11 sec. Mercenary(PVP) * Flying Swing:Super Armour defence is reduced. * Taunting Howl: Increase in all received damage is changed to 10%. * Stomp:Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Swordmaster(PVP) * Line Drive:ATK is reduced. * Parrying: Cooldown is increased to 30 sec. * Parrying: ATK is reduced. Gladiator(PVP) * Hyper Drive:Damage per hit for Drive is changed. * First hit damage increases and consequent hit’s damage is reduced. Moonlord(PVP) * Halfmoon Slash Instant: The skill can be cancelled while being executed Barbarian(PVP) * Circle Swing EX: Ultimate Circle Swing’s damage is reduced to 100%. * Overtaker: Cooldown is increased to 45 seconds. Destroyer(PVP) * Flying Swing EX: Super Armour defence is reduced. * Passive Howl Charging: A buff effect is created for oneself when Special Attack Button is entered. Swordmaster(PVE) * Moonlight Splitter: Attack power is increased. * Halfmoon Slash: Attack power is increased. * Parrying: Attack power is increased. * Provoking Slam: Attack power is increased. * Eclipse: Level 1 cooldown is reduced to 18 seconds. * Eclipse: Attack power is increased. Gladiator(PVE) * Hyper Drive:Damage per hit for Drive is changed. * First hit damage increases and consequent hit’s damage is reduced. * Passive Triple Slash: Triple Slash ATK is increased by 50%. * Passive Front Shove: Front Shove ATK is increased by 50%. Moonlord(PVE) * Flash Stance: Attack power is increased. * Class Mastery II: ATK is increased by 18%. * Halfmoon Slash Instant: The skill can be cancelled while being executed * Moon Blader: Attack power is increased. * Smash X: Attack power is increased. Barbarian(PVE) * Passive Axe Mastery: Skill name is changed to Weapon Mastery. * You no longer need to equip an Axe to enjoy the same effects. Destroyer(PVE) * Class Mastery I: While Battle Howl is active, an effect which increases max HP for each VIT is added. When Highlander is used, HP is recovered every 2 seconds. * Class Mastery II: ATK increases following VIT stat. * Passive Hammer Mastery: Skill name is changed to Weapon Mastery. * You no longer need to equip a Hammer to enjoy the same effects. * Crash Mode: Cooldown is reduced to 8 seconds. * Crash Mode: Duration is reduced to 15 seconds. * Crash Mode: While maintaining Crash Mode stance, Critical rate effect is added. * Crash Mode:While maintaining Crash Mode stance, HP is recovered every 2 seconds. * Crash Mode: Attack power is increased. * Passive Howl Charging: A buff effect is created for oneself when Special Attack Button is entered. Tempest(PVP) * Super Armour ATK is greatly reduced. * Current Spiral Vortex: Attack area is greatly increased and pulls enemies more * Punch Smash: Punch Smash and Current Punch Smash stuns targets that are hit Windwalker(PVP) * Show Time: Duration is reduced to 10 seconds. * Class Mastery: When Air Pounce hits enemies accurately, recovery in Infinity Edge's cooldown is reduced to 5 seconds * Current Blooming Kick: Current no longer enhances this skill. * Current Cyclone Kick: Current no longer enhances this skill. * Swift Attack: ATK is reduced. * Current Swift Attack: Current usage is reduced to 50 points. Sniper(PVP) * Passive Siege Stance (Accumulate): You can get Wind Arrow when you use skills enhanced with Siege Stance. * Wind Shaft: Wind Shaft's range is reduced. * Camouflage: Cooldown is increased to 60 seconds. * Siege Stance’s ATK no longer increases. Wind Shaft’s attack speed is increased. Artillery(PVP) * Magical Breeze: Cooldown is increased to 60 seconds. * Duration is reduced to 15 seconds. * Class Mastery II: Number of Fatal Tracking attained for using Stunning Shot is reduced to 5. Tempest(PVE) * Current Spiral Vortex: Attack area is greatly increased and pulls enemies more Windwalker(PVE) * Current Blooming Kick: * Current consumption is increased to 50 points. * Stun no longer occurs and long range shockwaves are created. * ATK increased by 150%. * Current Cyclone Kick: Current no longer enhances this skill. * Current Eagle Dive: Increase in ATK is changed to 300%. * Current Rising Storm: Increase in ATK is removed. * Current Swift Attack: * Current usage is reduced to 50 points. * Increase in ATK is changed to 50%.. * Flash Kick: Attack power for each hit is increased. Sniper(PVE) * Wind Shaft: Wind Shaft's range is reduced. Sorceress(PVP) * Glacial Spike: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Force User(PVP) * Gravity Trap: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Elemental Lord(PVP) * Frost Wind: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Icy Shards: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Freezing Field: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Glacial Wave: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Chilling Mist: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Froze Spikes: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Blizzard Storm: Action speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. * Ignition: Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target * Shatter: Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target Saleana(PVP) * Burning Hand: Additional damage on enemies with Burns is reduced to 25% * Summon Meteor: ATK is reduced. Smasher(PVP) * Class Mastery II: Instant skill's cooldown recovery effect when Spectrum Shower hits enemies accurately is removed * Laser Ray: Laser Energy consumption is increased to 10 points per second. * Laser Ray: Amount of Laser Enegy points needed to activate the skill is increased to 30 points. * Maximum number of hits is greatly reduced. * Super Armour ATK is greatly reduced. * Energy Blast: Cooldown is added by 40 seconds. * Laser Energy consumption is increased to 10 points. Elestra (PVP) * Ice Spear: Cooldown is increased to 45 seconds. Elemental Lord(PVE) * Ignition: Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target * Shatter: Changed to deal no damage on enemies near the target Saleana(PVE) * Class Mastery II: Increase in own ATK is reduced to 10%. Smasher(PVE) * Laser Ray: Laser Energy consumption is changed to 5 points every second. * Laser Ray: The amount of Laser Energy points that allow skill usage is increased to 30 points. * Cooldown is added by 15 seconds. * Energy Blast: Cooldown is added by 25 seconds. * Laser Energy consumption is increased to 10 points. Dark Avenger(PVP) * Avenger Force: Movement speed reduction effect is reduced to 15%. Dark Avenger(PVE) * Class Mastery II: Own ATK is increased by 30%. Silver Hunter(PVE) * Silver Hunter: Aerial Tumble’s energy consumption is reduced to 5. * Silver Hunter EX (B): Reduction in cooldown is changed to 60 seconds. * Class Mastery II: Increase in own ATK is changed to 35%. External links *The Awakening: Will Of The Gods Game Patch (Archived) *Dragon Nest Awakening Microsite (Archived) Category:Patch Updates